To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post LTE system’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Modern mobile communication technologies more and more tend to provide users with multi-media services at high transmission rates.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of a system architecture evolution (SAE) system architecture.
In FIG. 1, a user equipment (UE) 101 is a terminal device for receiving data. An evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) 102 is a radio access network which includes a macro base station (eNodeB/NodeB) that provides an interface for the UE 101 to access a radio network. A mobility management entity (MME) 103 is responsible for managing a mobility context, a session context and security information of the UE 101. A serving gateway (SGW) 104 is responsible for providing user plane functions. The MME 103 and the SGW 104 may be located in a same physical entity. A packet data network gateway (PGW) 105 is responsible for functions such as charging and lawful interception, and PGW 105 may be located in a same physical entity with the SGW 104. A policy and charging rules function (PCRF) entity 106 is responsible for providing quality of service (QoS) policies and charging rules. A serving general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (SGSN) 108 is a network node device that provides routing for data transmissions in a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). A home subscriber server (HSS) 109 is a home subscriber subsystem of the UE 101, and HSS 109 is responsible for protecting user information such as a current location of the UE 101, an address of a serving node, user security information, and a packet data context of the UE 101.